Rachel Blake
Ein Character in Lost Experience ist Rachel Blake, eine Frau welche die Hanso Foundation erforscht und gewissermaßen die Führerin der Geschichte aus der Sicht des Spielers ist. Sie ist die Tochter von Alvar Hanso, und hat zwei Identitäten während ihrer Arbeit im Zusammenhang mit dem Experiment genutzt: Ihre falsche Identität "Persephone" (während sie sich in die Hanso-Telefonleitung und deren Webseite einhackt), und ihren wirklichen Namen "Rachel Blake" (während sie ihren Fortschritt, die Foundation in Europa auszuschalten, auf Film oder in ihrem Tagebuch festhält). Zusammen mit DJ Dan ist sie eine der Protagonisten der Geschichte und ist für gewöhnlich der einzige Charakter, der neue Informationen enthüllt. Sie hat unter der Internetseite der "stophanso" eine kurze Wiederholung ihrer Abenteuer niedergeschrieben. In ihrem Abschlussfilm, dem Norwegen-Video, wird bestätigt, dass Rachel Blake die Tochter von Alvar Hanso ist, und ihre Ausbildung durch die Hanso Foundation bezahlt wurde. In ihrem Audio- und Videosequenzen wird Rachel von Jamie Silberhartz gespielt. Vorstellung als Persephone "Persephone" war die Indentität von Rachel Blake, während sie sich in die Telefon- und Internetleitung der Hanso Foundation einwählte. Während ihrer Zeit als "Persephone", könnte Rachel auf der Hanso Telefonleitung gehört worden sein, da sie einen Sammelanruf an alle angeschlossenen Teilnehmer auslöste. Sie erzählte den Zuhörern, dass sie nicht "ihren Lügen glauben sollen" und fragte Dinge wie "...wo ist Alvar Hanso? Was haben sie mit ihm gemacht? Wer hat die Verantwortung?" und "...dass wir weiter in die Wahrheit investieren sollen, über das, was bei der Foundation passiert." Indem Rachel das Passwort für den Zugriff des versteckten Teils der Webseite übergibt, startet sie gewissermaßen The Lost Experience für alle Spieler. Sie beginnt dann, Aufschlüsse über das Spiel auf ihrer Subdomain Hanso Foundation (oder auch Persephone.thehansofoundation) zu hinterlassen, von wo aus Spieler auch Anleitungen für neue Hacks, Videos oder Kommentare erhalten. Vorstellung als Rachel Blake Das In-Game enthüllte später den Charakter von Rachel Blake und ihr Blog-Hinweis vom 19. Juni wurde auch ein Teil des Quelltextes der Internetseitevon Hanso Foundation. Ihre eigene Webseite offenbarte diverse Blogs über ihre Urlaubsreisen nach Kopenhagen (Dänemark), Reykjavik (Island), San Remo (Italien) und Paris (Frankreich). Eine geheime Seite davon konnte zugänglich gemacht werden, indem das Passwort evident agenda in der "Extra info" Box eingegeben wurde. Von dort aus wurde der Besucher zu einem geheimen Blog geführt, welches sich mit ihren Bemühungen zur Aufdeckung der Hanso Foundation befasst. Zuerst gabe es viele Spekulationen, ob Rachel Blake auch wirklich die gleiche Person wie Persephone war, mit verschiedenen Autoritäten und verschiedenen Meinungen/Aussagen. Laut "The Lost Ninja" war es ein- und dieselbe Person, doch "Speaker" widersprach dieser Aussage und sorgte so erneut für Verwirrung. Auf der Seite http://www.letyourcompassguideyou.com wurden später neue Beweise für die Theorie eingestellt, welche die Aussage "Persephone und Rachel seien ein- und dieselbe Person" untermauerten. Nach vielen Wochen der Spekulationen und Diskussionen bestätigte Rachel später in ihrem 3. Irland-Posting, dass sie tatsächlich die Identität von Persephone angenommen hatte. Sie erklärte dies damit, dass sie sich auf eine dänische Internetseite der Hanso Foundation eingehackt hatte, und dort ihre wahre Identität nicht Preis geben konnte. Was dann als nächster Schritt in The Lost Experience folgte, war die Schließung der Webseite von der Hanso Foundation und eine neue Form der Kommunikation: Rachel Blake selbst schrieb (unter ihrem richtigen Namen) fast täglich Blogs auf ihrer Webseite, diskutierte über ihre Ergebnisse und Funde während ihrer Europareise, dicht auf den Fersen der Hanso Foundation und deren Mitglieder. Ähnlich der Art und Weise ihrer "Persephone"-Tagen, gab diese neue Methode wieder jede Menge Aufschlüsse und Informationen an die Spieler weiter. Jedoch wurden jetzt, anstatt der Flash-Programme der THF.org-Seite, kurze Videos mit Rachel gezeigt. Rachel benutzte dafür ihre Digitalkamera, so dass die Spieler inaktiv dabei waren und dadurch eine größere Sensibilität der alternativen Realität erlebten. Die Geschichte Ein wenig ist über Rachel´s Leben vor ihrer Jagd auf die Hanso Foundation bekannt, das meiste davon ist in ihren Blogs und auf ihren Videos durchgeschimmert: Rachel arbeitete anfangs für die Widmore Corporation. Sie gibt später beim Erhalt ihrer Abfindung an, dass die Firma schlecht und megalithisch sei, und dies nur bruchstücksweise der Grund dafür gewesen sei, dass sie dort gekündigt habe. Wenn man ihrem Blog Glauben schenken kann, ist Rachel aktuell 24 Jahre alt. Weiterhin ist bekannt, dass Rachel´s Mutter zu einem unbekannten Zeitpunkt starb, und dies auch der Grund für Rachel´s verdeckte Mission zur Aufdeckung der The Hanso Foundation war. Wir wissen, dass Rachel nach diesem Vorfall nach Kopenhagen zog, um Hintergrundwissen über die Hanso Foundation zu erhalten - dies tat sie unter dem Vorwand einer Urlaubsreise. Nachdem sie diverse Hackversuche auf der Webseite der Hanso Foundation unternommen und Beweise für das Verschwinden von Alvar Hanso und anderen Foundation-Führungskräften gesammelt hat, beginnt Rachel ihre Blogs und Videofilme darüber zu veröffentlichen. Während dieser Zeit erfährt Rachel auch, dass der Hanso-Geschäftsführer Thomas Mittelwerk aus irgendeinem Grund diverse Inseln erforscht, sowie ein speziell-gebautes Schiff. Um diese Informationen zu bestätigen, nimmt Rachel jede Menge gewagter Risiken in Kauf, u.a. eine direkte Konfrontation mit Mittelwerk selbst und eine wilde Verfolgungsjagd mit einem seiner Kumpanen. Ihre Nachforschungen brachten Rachel schließlich nach Island, wo Thomas Mittelwerk das "Vik Institut", eine mentale Forschungsanstalt, mitfinanzierte. Dort lernte Rachel einiges über die Valenzetti Gleichung, welche unter strengster und geheimster Auflage durch Mathematiker und Gehlehrte des Institutes analysiert worden war. Rachel kam zu der Feststellung, dass Enzo Valenzetti, der Erfinder dieser Gleichung, seinen eigenen Tod durch einen Flugzeugabsturz vorgetäuscht haben, und sich eventuell lebendig versteckt haben könnte. Aufgrund eines Hinweises von “GidgetGirl”, einem ihrer Kontakte, zog Rachel weiter nach Italien, wo sie ebenfalls auf die Präsenz der Hanso-Geschäftsführung traf. Zusammen mit der Beobachtung eines fremden Bootes mit den Namen “Helgus Antonius”, welches mit Fracht der Hanso Foundation beladen war, erhielt Rachel einen mysteriösen Telefonanruf von “GidgetGirl”, welche Rachel unverzüglich zu einem Treffen nach Paris bat. Nachdem Rachel einige Zeit später in Paris ankam und zum vereinbarten Treffpunkt lief, wartete sie vergeblich auf "GidgetGirl". Rachel erfuhr später, dass "GidgetGirl" in Wirklichkeit Darla Taft, die Frau des Hanso-Geschäftsführers Hugh McIntyre war, und beide bei einem suspekten Autounfall ums Leben kamen. Während sie immer noch von dem Vorfall benommen war, wurde Rachel kurze Zeit später in ihrem Hotzelzimmer durch Pistolenschüsse von außerhalb attackiert. Sie wurde dabei von Malik, einem unfreundlichen Helfer von Thomas Mittelwerk gerettet, dem Rachel schon in Kopenhagen begegnet war. Malik brachte Rachel in Sicherheit und erzählte ihr von einer Flat in St. Germain de Pres, die Hugh und Darla gehört hatte. Er übergab ihr den dazugehörigen Schlüssel und kurze Zeit danach erreicht Rachel deren Flat. Als Rachel dort ankommt, findet sie ein Video von Darla kurz vor ihrem Tod - sie spricht von einem Paket, das Rachel finden soll. In dem Paket findet Rachel später abgelegte Notizen zum “Spider Protokoll”, sowie Modelle für das Schiff “Helgus Antonius” - einem Lazarett-Schiff mit Quarantäne-Hinweisen. Abschließend findet Rachel noch eine gefälschten Papieren und ein Flugticket nach Sri Lanka, mit welchen sie hastig ihren Flug bucht. In an appearance that blurred the fourth wall of the series, she appeared at the LOST panel at Comic Con and slammed writers Damon Lindelof and Carlton Cuse for allowing The Hanso Foundation "to prove themselves as this great philanthropic organization" by buying their way into the show's plot with advertising dollars. Near the end of her irate speech, she instructs all who want the truth to go to www.hansoexposed.com. HansoExposed.com then became the latest part of the adventure, with individual fragments of a video of Rachel's time in Sri Lanka locked, needing clues that are themselves hidden all over the internet. Rachel's justification for this is that the video is so explosive it "will tear The Hanso Foundation apart...". The video (dubbed the Sri Lanka Video) showed Alvar Hanso, discussing the Valenzetti Equation and the numbers. Mittelwerk could then be seen lecturing Hanso Foundation workers, whilst Rachel secretly filmed in the background. It seems that the Hanso Foundation is desperately trying to solve Valenzetti's equation, but all they end with after running it is six numbers (4, 8, 15, 16, 23, and 42). Mittelwerk himself says that they have been plagued by these numbers, and so radical action must be taken. He tells his team about villages in Sri Lanka, where they have seemingly introduced a genetically targetted retro-virus. For some reason, they are attempting to achieve a 30% mortality rate in the victims, and require the bodies of the dead for examination. In the final moments of the video, Rachel is spotted by Mittelwerk and attempts to escape. Although we did not know how at first, Rachel managed to escape Sri Lanka and most likely returned to the United States, as she appeared at Comic Con. Next, Rachel set up whereisalvar.com, where those who find Apollo bars can upload their pictures. This is done to show the Hanso Foundation "the army that's united to oppose their crimes". Rachel has promised that when enough of her followers have uploaded their faces, she will reveal further instructions. She ends her message on the site with "you won't want to miss what I have to show you". Since the completion of the Sri Lanka Video, Rachel has contacted Malik through the blogs of Speaker, Lost Ninja and Other Girl, in response to his encrypted message during the August 11 DJ Dan Podcast. She explained to Malik how de Zylva, a mutual friend, had rescued her from Mittelwerk's clutches when she was attacked after filming her video. He helped her escape to India, though never came when Rachel waited for him. It is presumed the Hanso Foundation found him first. It now appears that Malik and Rachel will soon be meeting in New York City. Most recently, with whereisalvar.com now showing 100% of bars being found, Rachel has issued a message stating that we will soon learn "the whole truth. About them. About me." She then calls for all to tune into the DJ Dan podcast...so we can once and for all "shut it all down!" In her final video on abc.com, it is confirmed by Alvar Hanso himself that he is her father. It appears that Rachel wondered as a student how her single mother could pay for all her tuition. Investigating her trust fund, she discovered it led back to the Foundation, and this is how she got involved in researching them, and eventually standing against them. Post Archive Rachel Blake Medien See also related article HansoExposed.com See also related article Sri Lanka Video * Rachel Blake´s erstes Video (Post 01) * Rachel Blake's zweites Video (Post 02) * Gespräch zwischen Mittelwerk und einem Koreaner (Audio-Datei Post 04) * Rachel Blake's drittes Video (Post 05) * Rachel Blake's fourth video (from C. Post 06)(now on YouTube) * Rachel Blake's fifth video (from Ic. Post 01) *Rachel Blake's sixth video (from It. Post 01)(now on YouTube) * Mittelwerk/Cronies conversation audio (from It. Post 02) * The DJ Dan podcast featuring Rachel * Blake/Nurse conversation audio (from It. Post 03) * Phone Conversation With GidgetGirl (From It. Post 06) * Rachel Blake's seventh video (from Fr. Post 01)(see full page on Fr. Post 01 for viewing instructions) * Rachel's eighth video (from Fr. 02)(click 'crush zones', and 'view demo'.) * Rachel Blake's ninth video (from Fr. 03) * Rachel Blake's tenth video (from Sri. 01) * Rachel Blake's appearance at ComiCon (6.22.06) *Rachel Blake's final [[Norway Video]] Siehe ebenfalls *List of videos available on YouTube Theorien * Mögliche Anagramme: ** Bella Hacker (A Hacker Bell) ** A Lab Heckler ** Black Healer ** A Baker Hell ** A Chalk Rebel ** Blacker Hale ** Back Are Hell ** Back All Here ** Hacker Label ** Relable Hack (or Relabel Hack Label Hacker) ** Beak Call Her (Beak being a person's name, perhaps?) * Rachel Blake könnte die Partnerin von Tom Brennan sein, as mentioned in the episode "Born to Run". ** Kate looks at family pictures on Tom's fridge which show a young woman with dark hair as well as a baby. Tom says the baby is called Connor, and when Kate says "he's beautiful," Tom replies "well that's from Rachel." ** Tom worked as a doctor and so, if he had connections to The Hanso Foundation, Rachel could have investigated them after his death. ** Basing on Kate, Tom does seem to like tough girls. He's also quite a match to Rachel as a character, as he is described as a little nerdy (which Rachel is arguably a little herself due to her many Star Wars, Alias, etc. references in her blogs/videos). *** There appears to be a distinction between Lost and The Lost Experience. Lost being a television show within the Lost Experience so this couldnt happen. **** However the tv show could be a documentry about a group of people who crashed on the island, or possibly a reality show like the Jim Carey Movie - "The Truman Show". * Rachel's search for answers about The Hanso Foundation/DHARMA will lead her to the island during Season 3. (However, in relation to the timeline, Rachel's search is taking place almost approximately two years ahead of the 'LOST present'. Also, her interaction with the writers and actors of the LOST universe at ComicCon seems to undermine the likelihood of her introduction in the show itself.) * Rachel is one of the Hanso Foundation's life extension tests tried on humans (after the success of Joop) ** Although this can only be if Joop is proved to be a success, not a scam. *Despite her reference to a "Widmore severance package," Rachel was actually (or additionally) an employee of the Hanso Foundation. **In the Post 005 video, Thomas Mittelwerk seems to recognize her. **It's possible that she is the one referred to in the hidden message at the Mathematical Forecasting Initiative page. It states that "she" was an employee of The Hanso Foundation. **It would also have allowed her access to the Hanso Foundation's website and add on her own hacks. **In an early blog post she mentions a former job with 'an evil megalithic corporation'. *Liddy Wales is Rachel's mother **One of Persephone's hacks says "SHE WAS A MEMBER OF THE FOUNDATION" **Would explain Rachel's motives for bringing down The Hanso Foundation, since she stated that she is motivated by her mother's death. *Rachel may know about the existence of the Island. (However, the fact that she confronted the LOST writers at ComicCon and singled out the Hanso Foundation's inclusion in the "fictional" series — but not, say, the island or Flight 815 — makes this unlikely.) **She had a keen interest in a particular satellite photo of an island among Mittelwerk's files — i.e. more than the other photos. **Perhaps her mother was on Oceanic Flight 815. *In the tradition of Lost, her last name might refer to 18th Cent poet, artist and philosopher William Blake **William Blake was a Swedenborgian who was opposed to the scientific materialism of Newton. This fits with her opposition to the scientific work of the Hanso Foundation. (Science at any cost, devoid of spiritually based ethical considerations) That seems to be a major theme of the show/Lost Experience matrix. *Rachel may have been lying throughout The Lost Experience. She may be working with the Hanso foundation to spread the virus through Apollo Candy Bars, as she promised some major event once all the candy bars have been taken. * Alvar Hanso represents Hades, and Rachel Blake represents Melinoe, daughter of Persephone and Hades (or, in some versions, Zeus disguised as Hades). The name Rachel Blake can be translated as either "black sheep" or "white sheep," since "Blake" can mean either color. Black sheep were often sacrificed to Hades. The underworld goddess Melinoe had limbs in contrasting colors of black and white. She walked the Earth at night, bringing fear and night terrors. Rachel was given a fake Healthway Alliance ID showing the name "Melanie Walker," which could be a reference to Melinoe walking the Earth. Using the code name Persephone could have been a sign to her father, hinting at her identity. Alternatively, the original hacker Persephone could actually have been Rachel's mother. One of Persephone's epithets was Malophorus, which means "sheep-bearer." If Rachel represents Persephone's daughter, it makes sense that her first name means "sheep." Persephone in der griechischen Mythologie podcast.]] In der klassichen Mythologie, Persephone (She who destroys the sound) was abducted by Pluto to become the queen of the Underworld. Her story has great emotional power: an innocent maiden; a mother's grief at the abduction and the return of her daughter. It is also cited frequently as a paradigm of myths that explain natural processes, with the descent and return of the goddess bringing about the change of seasons. As she was gathering flowers with her playmates in a meadow, the earth opened and Pluto, god of the dead, appeared and carried her off to be his queen in the world below. ... Torch in hand, her sorrowing mother sought her through the wide world, and finding her not she forbade the earth to put forth its increase. So all that year not a blade of corn grew on the earth, and men would have died of hunger if Zeus had not persuaded Pluto to let Persephone go. But before he let her go Pluto made her eat the seed of a pomegranate, and thus she could not stay away from him for ever. So it was arranged that she should spend two-thirds (according to later authors, one-half) of every year with her mother and the heavenly gods, and should pass the rest of the year with Pluto beneath the earth. ... As wife of Pluto, she sent spectres, ruled the ghosts, and carried into effect the curses of men But the Greeks knew another face of Persephone as well. She was also the terrible Queen of the dead, whose name was not safe to speak aloud, who was named simply "The Maiden". Her central myth, for all of its emotional familiarity, was also the back-story of the secret initiatory mystery rites of regeneration at Eleusis, which promised immortality to their awe-struck participants—an immortality in her world beneath the soil, feasting with the heroes beneath her dread gaze. Persephone, as Queen of Hades, only showed mercy once, because the music of Orpheus was so hauntingly sad. She allowed Orpheus to bring his wife Eurydice back to the land of the living as long as she walked behind him and he never tried to look at her face until they reached the surface. Orpheus agreed but failed, looking back at the very end to make sure his wife was following, and lost Eurydice forever. Inspired by James Frazer, Jane Ellen Harrison and modern mythologers, some scholars have labeled Persephone a life-death-rebirth deity. Triviales/Wissenswertes *In Rachel's erstem Video ist ein Kanister mit Sprit neben ihrem Laptop zu sehen *Rachel fährt einen "Jeep Compass" (zu sehen in ihrem zweiten Video) *Dieser Charakter sollte eigentlich "Amy Jenson" heißen, und eine attraktive, intelligente junge Frau auf der Suche nach fehlenden Stücken aus ihrer Vergangenheit, sowie ihren verschwundenen Eltern (in diesem Fall ihrem Vater) darstellen. Die genaue Stellen-Ausschreibung erwähnte offensichtlich auch, dass die Schauspielerin für diese Rolle von Juli bis September zur Verfügung stehen müsse. *Die Schauspielerin Jamie Silberhartz taucht auch in dem Kurzfilm "Sissy Frenchfry" auf, der von "DJ Dan" auf einem seiner Live-Sendungen vorgespielt wurde. Related Websites All of these in-game sites are hosted on the same server * rachelblake.com * stophanso.rachelblake.com * hansoexposed.com * letyourcompassguideyou.com * djdan.am * thehansofoundation.org Externe Links *Comic Con 2006 - Live apperance by Rachel Blake *Entertainment Weekly - Interview von Jeff Jensen following Comic Con 2006 event, above. *stophanso.rachelblake.com **Zusammenfassung von Rachel's Abenteuern - at stophanso.rachelblake.com Kategorie:The Lost Experience Blake, Rachel * Kategorie:Offizielle Webseiten Kategorie:The Lost Experience Webseiten